


Bending

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kama Sutra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright,” Aramis says, squinting down at the page he’s propped open with his toe pressed to the spine, “Now I’m supposed to… put my knee up here…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt on tumblr for Aramis finding a kama sutra... it became more humorous than sexy.

“Alright,” Aramis says, squinting down at the page he’s propped open with his toe pressed to the spine, “Now I’m supposed to… put my knee up here…”

Porthos ducks his head to accommodate the new position of Aramis’ leg, and drags his hand down over the back of his shin in a way that is properly obscene and distracting – but also tickles a little. Aramis laughs, a little hiccupping sound. 

“Pay attention,” Aramis tells him and Porthos chuckles, ducking his head – this time to look at the book, squinting at the lines of language rather than the positions being highlighted. He hums out thoughtfully, eyes tracing over the Sanskrit. 

“I wonder what it says,” he says, quietly, and Aramis’ heart swells up into his throat watching the way, even like this, Porthos strives to learn something.

“We can figure that out later once you’ve fucked me,” Aramis says, sagely, and drapes his other knee over Porthos’ shoulder, draping himself. “Ah, Porthos, your hands—”

Porthos’ hands cup his ass and lift him, Aramis supporting some weight onto one hand while the other twists up into the appropriate position. 

“I think we’ve got it,” Aramis says, peering down at the page. “Hm…” 

Porthos is laughing again. “Alright, then—”

And he rocks his hips up and Aramis gasps out, clinging. His leg is starting to cramp and he couldn’t care a little bit at all.


End file.
